


Daddy's Pet

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Blow Job, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Teasing, outdoor, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: A bit of naughty pet play goes a long way to providing stress relief.





	Daddy's Pet

Lance often got lonely during the summer months.

Well maybe lonely wasn't the right word. Keith came over every once in a while just to say hi and check up on things. He'd joke about how cute they were, settled into the married life after only a year. He asked how long before they got chickens for the back yard and Lance adored how dark Shiro would blush. Everyone knew how badly he wanted yard chickens. Hunk came by, always bringing cupcakes and little pastries for them to try. Pidge was off at an engineering retreat but she'd Skype whenever she could. 

He missed Allura and Coran more than he thought he would. They wrote letters and every now and then they'd send something overseas. Being a diplomat couldn't leave a lot of time for hopping on a plane to see a bunch of college friends. But it was nice to know that she still considered them dear friends.

So it wasn't really the lack of company. It was more the knowledge that he didn't have anywhere to go. Shiro had told him plenty of times to take the blue Mazda out for a drive. Just go grab an ice cream or go to the park for a few hours. But sometimes, especially when he was having a down day, that felt like too much effort. He knew his hubby was trying to help, and he appreciated it deeply. But right now he both disliked being stuck at home and felt thoroughly appalled by the prospect of going out to talking to people. 

This meant that he spent most of his days malingering around the house, trying to figure out a decent thing to do while Shiro was off at work. He busied himself with chores, but if he was being totally honest he half assed it. Some days he didn't seem to have the energy to do anything. It only served to exacerbate the way he was feeling. Not only was he going through depression, but now he was a shitty husband on top of it. 

The door opened and for a second he felt like a dog who's master had been gone all day. He jumped up from the couch before he realized he hadn't changed out of his pajamas all day, the crumbs of lunch still all over his front. ~Too late now.~ 

Shiro opened the door, carrying a few shopping bags. He kicked his shoes off and placed them on the shelf when he saw Lance standing there, crumb covered and looking embarrassed. “There's my handsome husband.” he grinned and set down the bags, wrapping his arms tightly around him, giving Lance the brief feeling being lighter than air. 

Their lips parted and Shiro's captured his, the taste of coffee and smell of his cologne filling Lance's brain. “I missed you today.”

“Just today?”

“Everyday, really. Just today especially.” He offered up and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Having a down day?” There was no judgment in his tone, only a very sincere empathy, a desire to help if he could. He stroked Lance's hair as the man nodded and looked around. 

“M'sorry. I...I just didn't do much today. I'm sorry.”

“You really don't have to be. I didn't marry you to clean for me.” Shiro tousled his hair and carried him back to the couch, settling down with him as Lance clung to his safe haven. “Did you eat today?”

“Yes.”

Shiro tutted gently. “Yes what?”

“Yes, Daddy.” he groaned and felt his chest squeeze just from saying it out loud. 

“Did you take your medication?”

“...no.”

“Would you like to tell me why?” Again, no judgment. However Lance could hear a note of firm decisiveness in his tone. 

“I've been on them for three months now and I don't think they're working.”

“We can call the doctor and set up an appointment. If you don't feel like the medication is helping, I want you to feel safe with what you're taking.” Shiro assured him, petting his back with strong hands. 

Lance felt the tension go back down. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You don't have to thank me for taking care of you. I'm supposed to.”

Lance blushed and looked over at the bags. “You went shopping?”

A pretty grin slid up over his lips, making his whole face light up like a star. “I might have.”

A different kind of happy anxiousness crept over Lance, making him wriggle. “Did you buy fun stuff?”

“I bought a lot of fun stuff. But we need to talk about it first.” Shiro sat up and began to rub Lance's hips, finding the place where he kept his stress and massaging it gently. “We've been playing like this for a little while now, Lance. Do...do you like it?”

His husband responded with a gentle coo, nodding into the attention as he leaned his head back.

“I like it a lot. I love that you trust me with this kinky stuff. It makes me feel special. So, I was thinking...” he reached back, pulling at a package from one of the bags. “Maybe we should step things up a little.

Lance looked down at the Pet'sMart shopping bag and his lips made a little 'o' at the sight of the pink leather collar. He reached out to run his fingers against the rhinestones and smiled, glancing up at Shiro timidly. “You know I like to try new thing, Shiro.”

“Good. Just remember our rules.” He lifted Lance's chin as he began to slide the collar around his neck, adjusting it here and there to make sure it was comfortable. “Can you tell me the rules, Pet?”

Lance's heart fluttered. “Everything stops if I say so. It only goes as far as I want it to. I won't disappoint you or upset you if I call stop.” He let out a relieved breath as the collar belt slid into it's place, the buckle resting on his adam's apple. He could feel the worries and stress on his brain sinking away as Shiro accepted the upper hand in their relationship. He watched the man take out a little heart shaped padlock and click it shut around the buckle, making sure it couldn't be removed without a key.

“I'm going to put this on my necklace.” He let Lance know. “I would like it very much if my Pet would wear the collar all the time, but if you're having a day where you don't want it, or if you go out and you don't want others to see, just let me know and I can remove it before I go to work.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Lance could have melted into his lap right there. 

“I bought something else. Would you like to see?” 

Lance nodded and snorted when he saw another PetsMart bag. “You know sometimes I feel like they'd make more money if they just came out and admitted they were a glorified bdsm store.”

“Well not everybody has the kinks you and I do. And I think the people who do actually go there for their pets might be very very offended.” Shiro pulled out a box. “It's a pet cam. For when I'm away. I can hook it up to my cell phone, totally private, and check up on you if you're having a bad day.” 

“You wanna watch me?” Lance felt even more aware of what he did all day long more often then not. Had he even moved from the couch today to do anything besides pee and eat? What would Shiro think of him if he checked in and he saw his husband just sitting there like a slug on a log? 

“Only if you feel okay with it. We don't have to set it up if you don't feel safe that way.” Shiro kissed his nose. “Why don't we put it away for now? We can always come back to that if you're ever in the mood.”

Lance nodded and gasped as Shiro's hands found their way under his shirt, grazing down his abdomen as he made his partner sigh happily. “S-sorry. I just...I get days where I don't want anyone to see me. Much less the guy I'm supposed to look good for.”

“You always look good for me.” Shiro grinned. 

“Shut up.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shut up, Daddy.”

“Thats better. Now come on. I want to see how pretty my Pet looks today.” Lance glanced at the table and Shiro tapped the side of his nose. “You'll see the rest later. I want you naked now.” His hand came down firmly against the man's backside, making him jump. 

Lance felt the control wrap around him and he sunk down to the carpet, quickly struggling to get his shirt and sweats off. This was better than therapy, at least for him. Everything else could be shrugged off for a few hours as he let himself indulge with his husband. Later, if he was still conscious and capable of speaking, he could unleash everything his brain was determined to bring him down with and Shiro would listen. But right now, fuck all of it. He was a Pet at his Daddy's knees, waiting to be obedient.

“Would you like the muzzle and plug today, Pet?”

Lance yipped happily, wriggling his ass in the air, giving in to the impulse to be playful.

“Okay. Lets go get it boy. Come on.” Shiro stood up, walking back to the bedroom as Lance followed after him. He tapped the bench at the end of the bed, letting Lance know where he wanted him positioned for the moment. “I have the weekend off.” He said, pulling out the items from their underwear drawer. “I though maybe we could give this a trial run. Seventy two hours in full pet play.” he ran his hand down Lance's cheeks, smoothing over his face as he began to strap the muzzle on around him. “Think you're up to it, Pet?”

~Seventy two hours?~ They'd never really gone that long before. Maybe a day but even then they always ended up sleeping in bed together, Lance wrapped safely in Shiro's arms. He must have looked unsure. Shiro rubbed his head as he finished up guiding the O ring gag into Lance's puckered lips.

“You can always call stop if you need to. This isn't a demand. It's a request. I'm asking you to push for three days. But I'll be happy with however far you can make it.” 

Lance nodded his consent, adjusting his lips as Shiro doubled checked the tightness of the muzzle. Too loose and he'd he fidgeting with it all the time. Too tight and it would pull, leaving his jaw too sore for other fun times. He stretched his lips, making sure it was set in rightly to his mouth before shirt lifted the barrel of the muzzle to fix around his head. 

“Now you're starting to look like a proper pet!” Shiro teased, scratching behind his ears. “Who's a good boy? Huh? Who loves to see his Daddy come home?”

“Yeeeehhhp!” Lance managed as best he could. With the 'O' ring, he could already feel himself starting to drool. And it would make any kind of verbal communication precarious. But on the flip side, he felt firmly under the sway of the impulse to obey Shiro's commands. The strong fingers coiled in his hair, stroking him in little circles right behind the ears as he leaned up into it. No wonder dogs enjoyed this so much!

“Who's ready for his tail” Shiro grinned, taking out the thick black puppy tail It was among his favorite toys. Something about seeing Lance's ass wiggle accompanied by the emphatic, whippy back and forth motion of the silicone tale made him damn near squeal for joy! You could almost see the hearts appear in his eyes. 

Lance spread his thighs open, leaning back to present himself properly and let his cheeks come open more. He groaned softly as a pair of fingers glided over the wrinkled hole, spreading KY generously over it. He looked back over his shoulder, his pretty brown eyes glossed over with hungry need as the first finger buckled into his body. “Nuuuugh!”

“I know. It's gotten awful tight back here.” Shiro teased, grinding his finger around, experimenting with the tension before pulling back out. “We really ought to get you an all day plug. Something comfortable but opening.”

Lance let his mind wander to that for a moment. Just the idea of Shiro keeping a plug in his body all day long, his body prepared for his Daddy at even a moments notice! He groaned and nodded eagerly, hoping this was more than just bedroom talk. The finger slipped back inside, a bit easier this time, and Shiro put a stabilizing hand up under his belly to hold him in place. 

“There we go. Who's my good boy?” he encouraged as he worked the tight knot of muscles to his advantage. Lance arched up, trying to push himself back onto it more. Shiro tsked and pulled his fingers out, grabbing his pet by the throat. “No. You know better than to be such a needy creature.”

Lance's eyelashes batted as he looked up, doing his best impression of a puppy's guileless gaze. It worked. Shiro rolled his eyes, but put the fingers back in, giving him exactly what he wanted.

Two fingers and he was panting happily, Shiro's thumb up against his balls, rubbing into them. He tried to grind back into it, but once again felt the fingers withdraw, this time with a firm smack against his ass. 

“I said no.” Shiro reminded him and no tender gaze would solve it this time. “You want that plug so bad?”

Lance gave a hot little whimper as his legs were spread wider and he watched Shiro lube up the plug. His fingers tucked into his palm and he made a heated little noise when the blunt tip began to twist up against his body! He hadn't taken this one in a while, and it was defiantly going to be a stretch! 

“Yeah, it's much bigger when you forget to be patient and let me open you right.” Shiro smiled down at Lance's strained expression past the dog muzzle. “I know. I know. But my good Pet is going to take it for Daddy, isn't he?”

Lance felt that burning need in his stomach again and pushed his head down into the soft cushion of the bed. Yes. He'd take it he'd take anything Shiro wanted him to take! The next firm push brought the bulge of the shaft up to his rim. The stretch pulled his ring in all directions, kneading it open as the swell of the bulb ground up into him. ~S-shiro!~ he moaned, drool slipping from the gag and down his chin. 

“Easy now, we're almost there.” Shiro promised. He never actually pushed the toys in. It was more that he applied just enough pressure that it wouldn't slip back out and let the body slowly open for insertion. Lance always opened easily, even when it had been a while. Shiro took immense pleasure in seeing the thick black bulge of the tail plug crest into his husbands body, filling him up so perfectly. He watched it push deep and smiled as the flange base rested against the outside. “There's my pretty puppy.” he praised, kissing Lance's back. 

Lance flourished under the praise. He tried to relax his asshole. A plug didn't allow for any resistance. Even the slightest clench made his feel it pushing and rubbing against his insides beautifully. It would, given time, make him tender, oversensitive. If Shiro decided to fuck him like this he wouldn't be able to stop the slew of lewd noises that would come out. 

A hand gripped him between the legs, caressing over his cock with a feather light touch. 

“Only half hard?” Shiro teased. “Now that won't do at all. Come on beautiful, show me how bad you want this.” His hand found the base and gave long, graceful strokes along it. Shiro patiently extended his fingers before clutching tightly, gliding his palm up and down with careful pacing. He didn't want his pet to cum, not yet anyhow. Part of the game was keeping his Pet cooperative. And it was often much easier to help Lance feel cooperative if he was too horny to even think of disobeying. Instead, he marveled over the pronounced head and let a finger become crooked under it, rubbing just the tip over and over again as Lance started to pant and squirm for him. “There we go. Where's my proud Pet? Come on Show me how hard you can get for Daddy.”

Lance's eyes rolled back into his head. How could he be so close already? Was he that needy right now or was it just knowing that the relief wouldn't be the end of the game? His skin seemed almost too tight on his cock and he whimpered, the muscles of his inner thighs tensing and shuddering as he tried to hump his way into the hand. 

Shiro let him do it for just a minuet or two, letting Lance build up his frustration be gripping down or loosening his hand. It was so much fun to watch his frantic pace when he was trying to jerk off in open air with nothing but the lightest of touch from his husband. He touched the tip with his thumb and was satisfied to feel the tacky pre-cum dribbling forth. 

“Ummmph! HHHmmmmph!” 

“I know. I know it feels good. But you don't get to cum just yet. You have to show me you've earned that.” Shiro took his hand away, admiring how Lance growled and shuddered, the fat of his cheeks trembling in one long, fluid movement. 

~Ouhhhh!~ Lance looked up, cheeks red, eyes glossy with lust. He gave a few more useless humps, showing off just what a state Shiro had gotten him into.

“I know.” Shiro promised him. “You're a slutty little Pet for me, aren't you?”

Lance wriggled, arching his body up and down, hoping to entice. Yes, he felt needy, slutty, hungry for more. It was amazing how their games pulled him out of his dark places, even if only for a few hours. Right now, he had goals. He had focus. He had a demand. And surprisingly enough, it wasn't the ones Shiro gave him. That was just the excuse to play. By being submissive, letting himself feel the collar and muzzle, he got what he wanted through his own methods. 

“Alright, on the floor.” Shiro instructed, helping him get down so he could crawl about like a good pup on all fours. It only increased the sensation for him to be forced to move his hips back and forth this way, and Shiro loved knowing the tail would wag around whenever Lance had to move. 

Lance followed him down the hall and started to go into the living room, only to see his husband head to the backdoor. He tilted his head, giving a little yip of curiosity.

“Well? Don't you wanna go outside for a bit?”

Lance balked. They'd always kept the play indoors. He hesitated over the concept. They didn't live in suburbia, but the nearest house wasn't more than about a dozen yards away. They did have a high fence, but if someone decided to look out the right second story window at the right time, they'd get a hell of a view! 

He waited for a moment to see how serious Shiro was. Sometimes, if he held off a moment, Lance knew Shiro would give in and move on to something he'd be more comfortable with. Other times, he could count on the man to help him push his comfort zone just a little. 

Apparently this was Shiro's turn to push. 

Shiro opened up the sliding glass door and snapped his fingers. “Heel.”

That was all it really took. Lance crawled towards him, stepping carefully out onto the wooden deck as the sunlight played across the back yard. There was a moment of panic! He looked around, suddenly very aware of just how close the nearest house was! He skittered back, only to come right up against Shiro's legs. He looked up into those warm eyes and saw a sweet, yet insistent expression in them.

This was not a choice.

Lance whimpered and went forward slowly as Shiro closed the door behind them. Beyond the neck was a large oak tree where they'd set up an outdoor table and a few chairs for evenings outside. Shiro led him too it easily. 

“It'll be harder for anyone to see us under the tree.” He promised, helping to quell his Pet's fears. He sat back against the lawn chair, sighing happily as he put his hand out for Lance to get himself under it. Shiro felt an obedient nudge against his fingers and he stroked down, peeking from the corner of his eyes to see his pups hard on still struggling against his abdomen. He hd toyed back and forth about whether or not to let Lance cum before the game was over. If he held off, edged him, Lance would chase the high and sink deeper into the submissive state. But if he let him cum, he might be able to keep him more enthusiastic and help his lover release some of the anxiety that had been building in him.

He decided to play it be ear and pay close attention to how Lance reacted to the game. He could always change his plans if he saw Lance needed something else. Right now the poor thing was just sitting there, still panting, still wanton as his cock twitched between his thighs. It was so cute to watch the erection bob as if under it's own power.

Shiro stroked the front of his pants, groaning softly as he fondled his cock. Lance caught it right away and whined in a high tone, eyes begging for the opportunity to serve. “Oh? Does my Pet want a treat?”

“Yeeeeep!” Lance offered, wagging his ass. If he wasn't allowed to cum, he could at least offer his lips to Shiro's body. 

“If my Pet wants a treat, then he needs to do a trick.” Shiro sat forward, snapping his fingers for Lance to come in front of him. “Can my smart pup do tricks for me?” Lance yapped again, nodding quickly. “Alright. Lets see what Daddy's puppy can do. Sit.”

Lance sat back on his haunches, groaning happily as his heel pressed the plug up against his hole. He leaned back against the thickness and bit down on the ring.

“Lay down.” 

He shifted his hips up and rocked down to the grass, pressing his body to the dirt. The blades prickled up against his skin and he had a feverish need to rub his cock up against that texture, if only for a moment of relief! 

“Roll over.” Shiro laughed as Lance pushed himself up and flipped over on his back, bringing his hands up in a proper little pose. “There's my good Pet. Who's such a smart boy?”

~Me!~ Lance swore wordlessly, the heat building in him. Oh god! If he was gonna do three days like this he might loose his mind!

Shiro undid the button and saw Lance begin humping the air, those magnificent stomach muscles undulating like the waves hitting the shore. “You want it bad, huh?” He undid the zipper slowly. “Sit up.”

Lance flipped over onto his haunches and lifted his torso, writhing in his own skin.

“Beg.”

“YIP! Yip! YEP!” 

Shiro shook his head. “They don't come much cuter than you, do they boy?” Shiro drew out his cock, resting the underside of it along Lance's muzzle. “Wait.”

Shiro would swear for the rest of his life that nothing would ever be as endearing as Lance going cross eyed as he tried to look at the cock balanced on his nose. He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from howling with laughter! He couldn't! If he did Lance might start to get too humiliated and pull back from the game. He took a moment to get himself under control before, snapping his fingers. “Alright Pet, take Daddy's cock.”

Lance slid his head back and let the drool slip out of the muzzle as he pushed his head down, encapsulating Shiro's dick against his open mouth. He let out a contented sigh, running his tongue over the tip. Fuck he adored this! Shiro's cock just had a certain weight to it. He bobbed back and forth experimentally, knowing full well how wet and dirty it looked. 

“Come on now. You wanted a treat and now you don't wanna take it any more?” Shiro teased and gave a thrust, delighting in how Lance's eyes lit up. “Come on. Don't refuse a treat from me.”

~Never.~ Lance vowed in silent devotion. He spread his thighs wide and found a better balance, now trying to suck his way down the rigid shaft. He looked up, hoping he seemed as cute as Shiro promised he did. He wanted so badly to close his lips around this. To really suck on it till his cheeks went hollow. As it was, all he could do was be an open vessel, a pup pleasing his master. 

“Ouh. Oh yes. There ya go. There's Daddy's good boy.” Shiro placed a hand on the back of Lance's head, guiding him up and down at the pace he wanted. He made it just a little deeper with every thrust, enthralled by the wet heat around him. “Who's Daddy's good boy?” he asked again, turning himself on just as much as Lance. A roughness pushed him to start going deeper, and it excited him when he heard a hard gurgle. Lance's throat began to pull him in and he watched those perfect dark eyes widen helplessly. “Easy now. Easy. Good pup.” Shiro widened his stance and held Lance's head firm, giving one long, unmerciful press all the way down. 

~Oh god!~ Lance gagged with wet, tight sounds escaping from around the thick cock. His fingers dug into the dirt as he did his best to behave and let Shiro fuck his throat. For a few seconds he couldn't breath. But just as quickly as it happened, Shiro pulled out, letting his gasp and catch his breath before slowly doing it again. ~Oh fuck! Fuck! S-shiro!~

“Alright puppy, relax.” 

Lance got half a second to prepare before Shiro held his head in place and began to fuck his mouth with deep, breathless slams. The fat cock squeezed down into his neck, cutting off everything but the rich taste and scent of the man he loved. His senses were filled with Shiro, and as he stole quick gasps of air, his brain went a little numb. Harder, harder, every thrust pushing his neck to bulge out as he accepted his place. 

Just as suddenly as it began, Shiro yanked his cock out. Lance sucked in air, pupils dilated as he coughed and leaned up against the man's thighs for balance. A kind hand soothed his worries, Shiro hushing him gently as he left a thick trail of shiny drool all over. 

“Such a good pup.” 

~Yes. I-I'm a good pup. I'm your good pup.~ He repeated over and over again, like a mantra, like a prayer.

“Now this time I'm going to push it in and I want my pup to hold his Daddy's cock all the way down.” Shiro groaned out, stroking himself, edging just a bit to get his body close. There was a trick to this. Too long and it would hurt. Not long enough and Lance wouldn't be made to work for it. “Can you hold it till I cum down your throat?”

Lance howled in a deep, dark tone, frustratingly horny and ready to do anything for the sake of that thick damn cock fucking his jaw loose! 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Shiro readied himself, rubbing the head of his cock around the muzzle hole a few times as Lance sobbed needily. “Okay. Down.” 

Lance bowed his head. He pushed a little bit, trying to make himself hit the depth on his own. He squeezed his eyes shut and gurgled as it pressed his tongue to the bottom of his mouth. A little more and he could feel the head tickling his uvula. He backed up and tried to push down again, but it couldn't quite make it. He glanced up. 

Shiro got the idea. Or maybe he was just as desperate! He held Lance steady and gave a few experimental thrusts. 

Lance's heart stopped a moment as he got to watch Shiro's arm muscles flex and define. His eyes rolled up as the cock pupped down into his throat and the unrelenting strength held him in place.

“S-stay.”

For a second everything was alright. Lance held down with sheer determination, his throat squeezing around it. 

Shiro grunted and strained. Every time Lance tried to breath, eh could feel a tight contraction hold and release him. It was so perfect! What did he ever do to deserve such a wonder, loving, amazing husband!? “L-little longer. You're doing so well Lance! Oh fuck! Lance fuck me you're such a good boy for Daddy!” 

Lance coughed and saliva coated the cock. His eye twitched and he felt the sheer dominance work over him. It went right to his cock and he let the tears flow out freely as he choked on Shiro's perfect dick. He started to feel faint. He pulled back a bit only to be met with Shiro's firm insistence that he stay put. 

“Yes! Yes! F-fuck yes! Yes!” Shiro suddenly thrust forward, his cock grinding in and out, lance hanging onto the loops in Shiro's belt for dear life. “Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!” 

Lance felt the heat before he tasted it. A hard twitch in his throat brought everything home and he was slowly drug back off the man's cock, jizz dribbling from the open ring. He barley managed to stay on all fours, his face in rouge red as he shuddered and sniffled behind the muzzle. 

Shiro flopped back into the chair, wiping a hand over his face before smiling down at Lance. “My good pup.” he smiled, love in his eyes. “Uhoh.” He lened forward, neatly tucking his shaft back into his pants. “Looks like somebody missed a spot.”

Lance glanced down and whimpered as he saw a splatter of cum on Shiro's boots. 

“Come on now. Be a good pup and clean Daddy's boots.”

The fresh sense of humility washed over him as he knelt down, his tongue flashing out of his muzzled jaw as he proceeded to do as he was told. He couldn't even think of how far they might go this weekend. But a kind hand along his back offered a patient comfort to him. Lance sighed happily and nuzzled up against the booted heel. If this was what it took to keep him from sinking back into his depression, he was all for it.


End file.
